


Reminisce

by janusrome



Series: Beside and Beyond [6]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Flashback, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「我已經…很久沒這麼做了。」<br/>「和另一個男人？」<br/>「和另一個吸血鬼。」（字數：約1,500）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce

_I miss the cold embrace of lust_

_There's nothing left, just a dust_

\- Orphaned Land "The Beloved's Cry" -

 

 

「我已經……很久沒有這麼做了。」

「和另一個男人？」

「和另一個吸血鬼。」

這是實情。

他不想要那些Godric和他在一起的記憶被覆蓋過去。

獠牙彼此碰撞的親吻，這是屬於吸血鬼之間的親吻。他不想要和另外一個吸血鬼共享，這是僅屬於Godric和他的回憶。

如果不是為了復仇，他認為自己大概永遠不會再和另外一個吸血鬼發生關係。

不論如何，對方都不是他喜歡的類型。

索然無味的陌生嘴唇，不具任何吸引力的擁吻。

他覺得自己可以放心了，因為這種與另外一名吸血鬼之間的接觸，不會污染他珍藏的回憶片段。

沒有溫度的光滑肌膚，令他想起Godric——他的造物主、他的死神、他的父兄、他的愛人。然而，這是完全不同的觸感，雖是吸血鬼的皮膚但不是Godric。他努力壓抑如漲潮的潮水般沖刷著他的記憶。可是事與願違，回憶如同暴風雨捲起的暴漲狂潮，把他吞沒。

他開始動手替對方寬衣，撫摸那全然陌生的肌膚。

數天前，這位吸血鬼曾經說過，像他們活到這些歲數，問題不在於學到什麼新的花招，而在於新的對象。

有些時候，這個問題也會閃進他的心底。他曾經很好奇Godric在遇見他之前的一千年當中，到底經歷過了什麼？Godric曾經和哪些人或哪些吸血鬼或不管什麼生物有過什麼樣的關係？

儘管好奇，但是他從來不曾開口問過，因為他沒有立場詢問他的造物主這種問題。

但，如今他再也沒有機會問任何問題了。

不曾觸摸過的軀體，這不是他熟悉的少年般的身體。

此時，他才認真思考這個問題：Godric的身體比較像是男孩而非男人，但他從來都沒有對「小男孩」產生過興趣。如果Godric的容貌和身體不是他記憶中的模樣，他還會愛他嗎？——愛，是的，這個對他而言非常陌生的字眼，那個惹來一堆麻煩的讀心人用這個字詮釋他對Godric的情感。

那個字遠遠不足以描繪他的造物主之於他的存在，或是他對他的造物主抱持的情感；但那個字或許也是人類所有的語言裡最合適的一個字彙。

然而，這個問題是無意義的。Godric的「存在」遠超過任何實質的形體。

他仔細親吻著對方的身體，為了避開接吻，同時也為了挑逗對方。他不敢讓回憶佔據自己的注意力。他提醒自己，他的目標是復仇。

即將痛下殺手的緊張刺激感以及肉體上的接觸，開始讓他感到興奮。

他把對方的陰莖含入口中，閉上眼，專注在對方的反應，以及……他自己的回憶。

在過去數不清的夜晚裡，很多時候，當Godric避免和他進行太過頻繁的血液交換時，他們會專注在以「非常人類」的方式做愛。徹底探索彼此的身體。在每一個漫漫長夜裡，他們似乎有數不清的時間這麼做。他從來都不曾因此感到厭倦，反倒因為太熟悉Godric而產生了太深的依戀。

每一次和Godric歷經分離再度重逢的時候，Godric的身體總是給他既陌生卻又熟悉的感覺。因為數十年沒有觸碰到那具他總是渴望的身體，所以令他感到陌生；可是和Godric在一起的時候，他不需要思考，自己的身體便會自然而然做出任何必要以及適當的反應——因為他們有數個世紀的時間熟悉彼此。

那些記憶並非存在他的腦海裡，而是在他的血液中——在他生命的本質裡。

渴望總是會熊熊燃起，而他總是一次又一次接近Godric。那從來都不是單純的發洩慾望，那是他膜拜自己心中神祇的方式。

對方猛然拉住他的頭髮要他停止。他知道原因，太接近了，需要暫停。即使他用優勢的力量壓住對方的髖骨，他還是可以感覺到對方抬起臀部深入他口中的力量。

他咧嘴一笑，吐出分泌著透明液體的性器，沿著對方的腹部一路吻上去。

「轉過身。」他輕聲說。

「是的，爹地。」對方遵照。

Daddy kink。

他不喜歡。但他沒有表示。厭惡對方的心情反倒令他即將做的事情更容易下手。

他喜歡的是……帶著溺愛和縱容的語調，輕聲說著他的名字的聲音。沒有矯揉做作，只有真正的情感。

他讓自己的陰莖摩擦在對方的臀瓣之間，聽到那聲因為期待的呻吟。

突然，他感到孤獨。

在他生前，他的家人死於非命；在他死後，陪伴千年的Godric也不在了。

純然的孤獨，點燃了憤怒和復仇的火焰。

「Russel奪走了我的家人，」他輕聲說，舉起木樁，「現在，輪到我了。」

 


End file.
